It is well known in the prior art to provide a light projector in which a desired number of spot-light type lighting instruments for use in radiating light of a lamp (an electrical bulb) in a forward direction by a reflector are installed at an upper end of an extendable or retractable supporting column vertically installed at a bogie for use in mounting a power generator.
In this type of light projector, it is of course apparent that the light (projected light) radiated from the aforesaid lighting instrument is bright to cause a worker at site to easily perform the work there. However, when this is applied at a nighttime road construction work, there occurs a possibility that the projected light is too bright for a driver of running vehicle and in particular, this may cause a troublesome state at the work site such as a highway and the like. In addition, the light radiated from the aforesaid lighting instrument is limited only in a forward direction as to the light projecting direction with a reflector, so that its light projecting range becomes narrow and it becomes a disadvantage that a plurality of light projectors are required in the case that the work area is wide.
This invention has been invented in view of the prior art circumstances and it is an object of this invention to provide a new light projector in which no glaring is felt by a driver and the light can be radiated in a wide range.